<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Scrapyard by PorkChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663331">Out of the Scrapyard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChild/pseuds/PorkChild'>PorkChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Luminara and Bariss are briefly mentioned but not super important, M/M, Slow Burn, also the crossover won't start for a while, deaf!Cal, he wasn't alone the whole time though, i guess, i'm throwing some headcannons for Cal right into this, the purge was harder on him than in the game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChild/pseuds/PorkChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal Kestis has been hiding on Bracca for five years since Order 66 and the Purge of the Jedi. Little does he know great adventure, found family, and maybe even some kind of love lay ahead of him.</p><p>Before any of that though, he has to not get killed by the empire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BD-1 &amp; Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis/Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the Scrapyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, I'm not really sure the direction I want to take this. I know I want to follow the basic plot of the game, and then once I get through that the crossovers and more wild stuff will start happening. I hope you stick through it with me.</p><p>All Characters so far except for Tinian are owned by Disney/Lucasfilms, I didn't come up with them myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Restful sleep isn't something that Cal has come to expect anymore.</p><p>The memories of five years ago had haunted him every night, without fail. When Cal drifted off his mind always brought him back to the worst day of his life. The pounding of his heartbeat in his chest, the sickly smell of flesh seared by lightsaber strikes and blaster holes, the mangled troopers he had called friends hours before strewn across hallways, the deafening sound of the grenade going off feet away from him, then the endless silence. And worst of all the face of his master when he died. Master Tapal's face was always there.</p><p>The Jedi Purge had taken Cal's life from him, and dumped him on Bracca just to rub it all in. Cal knew he was lucky for one reason, all this time he hadn't been alone. Tinian had made it through with him.</p><p>Tinian had been under the care of Master Tapal completely by chance when the purge had happened. He had been assigned as Master Luminara's new apprentice the year that the purge occured. Continuing the Jedi tradition of Mirialans teaching Mirialans, Tinian went into his apprenticeship wide eyed and ready to learn. Master Luminara had sent Tinian on a mission with Master Tapal under the guise of learning under a different perspective, when in reality Luminara had been sent to war on Kashyyk and didn't think her yound padawan was ready for that yet. Neither master nor apprentice knew that they would never see each other again, until it was too late.</p><p>Tinian and Cal didn't get along at first, Cal's more carefree and fun personality clashed with the much more rigid lifestyle that Tinian was used to. But the pair respected each other in the time before the purge. After the fact, they grew to depend on each other. On Bracca, Tinian and Cal hid together, keeping their lightsabers close and their secrets closer the pair were slow to trust anyone.</p><p>Anyone, except for Prauf that is. Prauf had taken the two boys under his wing during their time on Bracca. He made sure the two had work, and places to stay. Cal and Tinian hadn't told Prauf about their lives before hiding out on Bracca, and he didn't mind much. The two were an odd pair but they were good kids.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was another day as usual for Cal. He fell into they rhythm of his work as his headphones played steady beats into his ears. Cal and Tinian had pulled together these headphones from scraps over the years. They allowed Cal to hear for the most part, and as time went on the two tinkered with them to add functionality. As of right now they also acted as comms and played music Tinian had found in the database of an old republic cruiser.</p><p>The pulsing rhythm of his music sucked Cal out of the reality he was in, and let his hands pull aprt the conduit he was working on by themselves. Say what you will about scrapping, but the longer you do it the easier handling machines seems to be.</p><p>A tap on his shoulder brought Cal out of the zone. Prauf's big hands were a sudden anchor to right now that Cal didn't particularly want, but he turned and looked to the lumbering alien before him anyway.</p><p>"Listen, we don't wanna upset your rhythm, Cal, but the boss wants a word." Prauf said apologetically. Cal pulled the welding mask from his face and paused his music as he looked by Prauf. Tinian was standing next to the foreman droid, giving Cal a small waive. </p><p>"Could be good for us..." Prauf continued as he and Cal joined the others, "Here he is chief."</p><p>The droid proceeded to drone out, "An error has been detected on line Ten-A. Hauler clamps are jammed." Tinian's face grew exasperated as the droid continued, "I need three workers to climb up and secure the cables."</p><p>"That's not an easy maneuver" Cal countered the droid, he very much did not want to have to clamber around the outside of the ship today.</p><p>"Boss we both know the last set you sent up went flying off the side of the cruiser" Tinian continued, he seemed to want to do this even less than Cal did.</p><p>Prauf answered before the droid could. "Come on, boys. Little extra score, that couldn't hurt. Huh?" He was looking more at Cal than Tinian for an answer here. Cal was the one who'd be more likely to actually say yes to this whole endeavor after all.</p><p>Cal looked between Prauf and Tinian and let out a sigh. "Okay."</p><p>Prauf looked a little relieved, "Alright, lets go."</p><p>"Fine but Cal's gonna be the one hanging off the clamps this time, you both know I hate doing that." Tinian complained as the trio turned to leave. Cal bumped their shoulders together, a smirk on his face as they continued.</p><p>"What Tee afraid of heights?" Cal teased.</p><p>"Afraid doesn't feel like the right word..." Tinian answered, clearly thinking about it. By the time he figured it out Prauf and Cal were twenty feet ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p>Clambering all over the rigs was something the trio had grown more than used to over the past few years. Cal was always pretty cavalier about it, much to the distress of everyone around him. Prauf had decades of experience on his side. What Tinian lacked in confidence, he made up for with the natural flexibility and acrobatic skill the Mirialans possessed. </p><p>The three clambered up ledges and hopped over gaps with ease. Small pieces of metal falling off of the huge structure as the went. As they went by an overlook the group saw an old Separatist flagship being lowered to the surface. Prauf made some comment about the luck of the find. Cal and Tinian felt as thought they had seen a ghost as they moved on.</p><p>The trip up to the clamps was much more of a hassle than Tinian had hoped, although Cal clearly was enjoying himself. The two had been split from Prauf when a ladder collapsed, so they had to resort to swinging from cables, freeclimbing walls, and balancing on pipes that had no business supporting their weight. The pair even had to squeeze through a rat infested portion of wall that no person was meant to crawl through.</p><p>Much to Tinian's chagrin, when he and Cal got to the clamps, there was no other way for the pair to move forward than hanging off the bottoms of the clamps as they adjust themselves to the hull of the cruiser. Climbing back onto the top of the ship and onto sold ground was a welcome change to Tinian. Although the sight that greeted him and Cal made both of their hearts drop.</p><p>"Boys, come take a look at this." Prauf said with barely restrained excitement in his voice. "It's a Jedi fighter! What a score! It's a real scrapper's payday." His eyes almost glimmered as he looked between the younger pair. "I mean this heap's been here, what, four years?"</p><p>"Five" Cal corrected as he walked closer. </p><p>Prauf let out an impressed huff, "Whoever flew this went down in a blaze of glory." </p><p>At this Cal and Tinian gave each other sad looks, they both knew that wasn't the case.</p><p>"Those Jedi... a real tragedy" Prauf kept talking, more to himself than to us. "I've always said they couldn't all be traitors.</p><p>"Yeah maybe" Tinian responded, examining the shattered glass of the empty cockpit and the scorch marks in front of the ship with a grimace.</p><p>"I guess its just our lucky day. Empire's gonna get a lot of good material out of it." Prauf couldn't seem to stop talking about it.</p><p>Tinian looked up at Cal, who was sadly tracing his hand across the faded republic insignia on the wing of the ship. "I just wish that our scrap wasn't being built into ships for the empire." he said forlornly, "It's like the cycle never ends."</p><p>Cal looked up at Tinian and nodded in agreement as Prauf continued on, "What a racket, huh? All of us risking our necks for the bosses. And the pay was better back during the Republic too."</p><p>That final sentence was a dangerous one. "Hey, you really should watch what you say." Cal warned as he walked over to Prauf. Prauf shook his head and put one of his hands on Cal's shoulder.</p><p>He continued, almost pleading with Cal, "Listen to me. Finder's fee like this could be your ticket off this rock."</p><p>"Why would we leave?" Tinian countered, making worried eye contact with Cal.</p><p>Prauf chuckled at that, "Com on Tinian you two are young. You don't wanna end up like me. Eventually you gotta move on and live your lives. Find your destinies." The hope in his voice was kind. But Cal and Tinian both knew that wasn't meant to be.</p><p>The buzz of the giant shipcutter suddenly stopped as the mechanism disengaged and flew off. The ground they're on is about to get much less solid.</p><p>"Whatever you say, we should get back down." Cal said, avoiding the question and addressing the coming danger.</p><p>As the three started to walk off Prauf tried to continue but was cut off by the ground shaking beneath them and metallic rumbling erupting all around them. The clamp cables had snapped. Tinian shouted as they all were launched to their asses and sent sliding down the side of the ship as it broke loose. Thankfully it didn't fall all the way off, but the angel of the ground meant there was no stopping. </p><p>Tinian caught himself on a small ledge right before the end of the wing, but Prauf and Cal weren't so lucky Cal launched over the edge of the ship, his body being fully supported by cables that caught his foot. Prauf was barely hanging on to the ledge, screaming for help as he slipped.</p><p>"Prauf hold on I'm coming" Tinian screamed as he looked for a way to get to Prauf without joining his friend's fate. He heard Cal echo the idea of not letting go from over the edge, but it didn't seem like he'd be much help.</p><p>Then Prauf fell.</p><p>Time seemed to slow for Cal as he watched one of his only friends descend into the pit below him. He screamed and reached out his hands. The force rippled and reacted, slowing Prauf until a speeder floated under him. A final lurch knocked Tinian and Cal off the ship, but the three all landed on the speeder. Cal leapt back to his feet as quickly as he had fallen, shoving the now dead droid off the controls and assessing their escape as Tinian made sure Prauf was okay. </p><p>Cal spun the speeder towards solid ground as he tried to maintain control of the ship. He made a less than rough landing as Tinian pulled a large piece of metal off of Prauf's leg. "Everyone okay?" he asked desperately.</p><p>Tinian called back, "Looks like it, that was close." He fell quiet as Prauf got to his feet.</p><p>"What was that back there? Was it... was that you?" Prauf was rambling again, the weight of Cal's secret downing on him. "What- that-that was the Force, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Just forget what you say okay? Please trust me." Cal begged him but Prauf wouldn't back down.</p><p>"No, but I-I seen them. I've-I've seen the stories. I've heard it. There's..." Prauf was descending into a panic. </p><p>Cal grabbed his face, "Prauf!" He held I contact with the larger man. "I know! I know." Cal shushed him and we all turned to leave.</p><p>Prauf put a hand on Cal and Tinian's shoulders as they began to walk off. "We need to be careful."</p><p>As the group walked back towards the train to head home, Tinian stayed silent. Cal's secret was out, but his wasn't and that complicated things.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The three sat together on the ride home. Cal had fallen asleep pretty quickly, leaving Prauf and Tinian in tense silence.</p><p>"Did you know?" Prauf asked quietly. "I know you two knew each other before scrapping here."</p><p>Tinian looked at the larger man. Concern was etched across Prauf's face. He know that Prauf almost considered Cal and Tinian to be sons, and this had shaken him to the core. Tinian carefully considered how to answer, sitting silent for a moment before shaking his head no. His hands resting on his twin lighsabers hidden under his poncho. Prauf looked at the young man in front of him for a moment before letting out a sigh and dropping the subject. </p><p>After a few minutes Tinian looked up at Prauf with sad eyes. "You know Cal and I have to go right? It's not going to be safe here much longer."</p><p>Prauf looked surprised. "Both of ye?"</p><p>"Yeah... I can't let Cal do this alone. We need each other." Tinian continued, his voice breaking slightly.</p><p>"I know kid," Prauf let out a sigh," I know." Prauf was content to leave it at that for now, but a pale green hand rested on his shoulder, keeping his attention on Tinian.</p><p>"Thank you Prauf, for taking care of us." Tinian was almost whispering "We'll never forget it."</p><p>Prauf put his hand over Tinian's and smiled slightly. "You boys are the best thing that happened to me in years. I should be the one thanking you."</p><p>They sat like that for a while. Settling into comfortable silence as the train zipped across the landscape. </p><p>On the other side of Prauf Cal stirred slightly in his sleep. Dreams pulling him farther and farther from his friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cal's dream started so quickly that he barely knew he was asleep. It was as if he'd blinked and he was sitting alone on the train. Prauf and Tinian were gone. Panicking and looking around him Cal called out.</p><p>"Tee? Prauf?" The other passengers didn't seem to notice Cal's voice. He stood up quickly and looked from one end of the cabin to the other, pushing past some scrappers in full body gear towards the door that had just finished closing. Cal rushed into the next car of the train. Calling out for Prauf and Tinian again. This time he saw Prauf's silhouette passing through the door at the other end of the strangely dark car. Cal rushed after him, barely noticing that all the lights were out. As he approached the door, all of the other passengers on the car vanshed.</p><p>Panic was really starting to set in.</p><p>Cal rushed into the next car as fast as the automated doors would let him. The lights were off and the car was empty, but Prauf was standing in the open doorway.</p><p>"Prauf wait up!" Cal shouted, his voice tremoring with fear, "Where's Tee what's happening?"</p><p>As Cal ran up to the door, it slammed closed and Prauf disappeared. Cal tried repeatedly to get the door to open but it kept buzzing at him that it was locked. Continuing anyway, Cal only stopped when he realized he couldn't hear the door's complaints anymore. Not even the barely audible white noise that he couldn't fix on his headset was there. Reaching up, Cal felt his right ear to make sure his headset was still on, but his hand simply collided with his ear instead.</p><p>Cal turned around, and gasped. The train was no more, instead Cal was standing in the hallway on Master Tapal's cruiser. Cal rushed towards the door on the other side of the hallway. But every step he took towards it, the hallway stretched in front of him. The ground grew littered with debris and dead clones. Cal kept running. He was wanted to get out. He needed to get out. Suddenly a flash went off next to him, exactly the same as the one that had deafened him five years before. Cal went flying, expecting to slam into the wall, but instead floating in the air. He flew down the hallway, back in the direction he came and suddenly cam face to face with Master Tapal. Tapal was shouting at him, desperately trying to get Cal to hear what he had to say, but there was silence.</p><p>Tears streamed down Cal's face. He knew what was coming next, every one of his dreams ended this way, but he was never ready for it. Never ready to see how he failed again.</p><p>Master Tapal’s face suddenly contorted in pain and fear, a blaster hole burned into the center of his chest. Cal screamed and dropped to the floor, slamming into it. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>His eyes fluttered open. Cal was breathing heavy and looking around him, trying to ground himself. He could hear, which was a good start, the weight of his headset comfortably sitting on his head. He could feel the unpadded seat beneath him, smell the oil and sweat that coated everyone in the car. Cal could see the rain pelting down outside the train, lightening striking in the distance. </p><p>Looking over to his companions, Cal could see worry in their faces. He was about to ask why when he realized the train had stopped. Cal's heart dropped and he said more than asked, "The train stopped?".</p><p>"Yeah, somethin's goin' on." Prauf said.</p><p>Prauf had barely finished speaking when the train car's door slid open with a hiss, and two stormtroopers walked in.</p><p>One of them began issuing orders. "Everybody up. Identification ready. Move out and line up."</p><p>Prauf quietly tried to reassure Cal and Tinian, "Probably just another contraband inspection."</p><p>Tinian exited into the rain first and was met by two troopers in black armor. He'd never seen anything like it before, and that worried him. Cal and Prauf followed, the three lining up together with the rest of the passengers following suite. As they all stood in the rain, two impressive looking ships that screamed Imperial Evil landed on the ridge above them. There were murmurs in the line as two figures in all black emerged from them. </p><p>From the moment those two set foot on the soil Cal and Tinian could tell they were screwed. The newcomers had lightsabers strapped to their sides and their getup screamed anything but we're here to save you from the empire. The line fell into silence as the two walked up to everyone.</p><p>Dressed in matching black and red armor, one of them was the size of the average human, the other hulking over the rest with yellow skin and large horns sticking out from under her mask. The shorter one, who was clearly in charge by the way she addressed everyone spoke up.</p><p>"Is this all of them?" Her voice was low, and hearing it sent shivers down the spine of the passengers. This woman meant business.</p><p>The closest trooper answered her, "Yes Second Sister" he droned.</p><p>The woman, this Second Sister, or whatever she was called, let out a bored sigh. "We seek a dangerous fugitive. This is no common anarchist but a devotee of the treasonous Jedi Order."</p><p>The line stayed silent. Cal and Tinian did their best to not look completely panicked, but they were horrified. In five years they'd never been caught.</p><p>The larger woman growled at everyone as the Second Sister continued, "Failure to turn over this traitor will result in a charge of sedition. Turn yourself in or everyone present shall face summary execution." The sister's voice filled with mischievous glee as she finished the sentence and the troops all raised their weapons. All of the passengers recoiled back and gasped in fear, waiting for someone to step forward. Cal and Tinian looked at each other for what they thought would be the last time. Cal's face wore a dumbstruck expression, while tears slid down Tinian. Both of them unsure of what to do.</p><p>"I think it's time someone came forward." Prauf said, walking slowly up to the sister. Cal grabbed him, silently pleading him not to keep going, but the older man continued. "I, uh... I've been workin' on this heap a long time. Since way before the war. We rebuilt and refit ships, best in the galaxy."</p><p>Cal reached under his poncho grabbing onto his lightsaber. Tinian looked at him, lightly shaking his head no and hoping Cal wouldn't do something stupid.</p><p>Prauf kept talking "Then came the Empire. And Engineers became scrappers." Years of rage lingered in his voice as he stood up to the sister. "The workers- just started getting worked."</p><p>"Prauf" Tinian said softly, begging him to stop.</p><p>"But we all know the truth." Prauf continued as if he hadn't heard anything. "We're just too afraid to say it." He walked over and stood beside the Second Sister, turning to address the scrappers. He looked between Cal and Tinian, befpre he kept going. "To the Empire, we're all just expendable."</p><p>Without missing a beat the Second Sister grabbed her lightsaber and raised it in front of Prauf's chest. "Yes, you are." She casually said, igniting her lightsaber through Prauf's heart.</p><p>Tinian screamed, as Cal drew his lightsaber and jumped at the sister, slashing for her head. For a second it looked like Cal was going to kill her, but another blade shot out of the other end of the Sister's hilt and blocked Cal's attack.</p><p>"Look at this. A lightsaber." She said, mildly amused as Cal grappled with her. The sister pushed Cal back and into the other woman's huge hand. She held him up with one arm, swinging him out over the edge of the cliff where the train tracks are.</p><p>"CAL NO" Tinian shrieked as he ran at the hulking woman. Cal squirmed in her hand, and she let him go. Tears streamed down Tinian's face as Cal fell into the fog. The Second Sister then turned on him.</p><p>"So you knew that one?" She asked as if she hadn't just killed two of the most important people in Tinian's life.</p><p>Tinian looked up at her with fear and contempt in his eyes. "You're a monster". He spat out.</p><p>The sister gave a hollow laugh. "Yes, yes I am."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter is going to kick off right where we ended! Hopefully it won't take too long to write.</p><p>Let me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>